


The Defense of Vengeance  excerpt

by Lord_Kaoticus



Category: Warhammer 40k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kaoticus/pseuds/Lord_Kaoticus





	The Defense of Vengeance  excerpt

Things were looking bleak, the PDF were doing a valiant job of holding the greenskins back. The training the Exemplars had passed on was truly the key to the minimal losses to the human line. The scout marines was everywhere, plugging in holes as the PDF retreated back to the next defensive line. But to no avail, the line was still being pushed back towards the Marines fortress monastery. To think that the entire company of scouts was deployed was a wonder. They were deployed in teams of five, but she never saw more than two teams at a time. The Devastate was still on the walls. Statuesque and unyielding in their stance on the walls. Many thought them uncaring of their comrades and PDF fighting in the hellish grinder of the miles of trench warefare. The Queen had often cited the Chapter Master for the digging of those trenches. Now she only praised his foresight, as her troops moved through them with practise ease. Still hundreds died with each push of the green tide and she looked up towards the skies. Still the flashes of battle could be seen, but it seemed it was less intense and frequency. Every remaining member of the chapter was up there fighting to dam the stream of Orks yearning to reach the planet below. Only the scouts, devastators, and the entire contingent of dreadnoughts, around 310 in all still remained planet side. Still around 10 million Orks were chasing the ghosting scouts and stubborn guardsmen. They had finally reached the first major defense line. Pillboxes awaiting the surge of humanity to respond with the waiting heavy guns. Her aides had been busy loading, the guns when the first yellow flare had gone up. She activated the communication bead the Lord Tech priest had given her. "Planet side has redrawn to Line Alpha, all commanders report as ordered." There was a static filled pause as the first Commander took a moment to respond. , Sergeant Casanada reporting for Lt. Edwards. The lieutenant got caught with one of those Voodou Orks and blow himself to the Emperor's side. That's our only casualty, low on energy cells, but Mother Vengeance stands with us." Only one casualty and to have shown such bravery at the end. The reports went on as such and with very similar results. Shipmistress Dahl calculated the numbers. With a look of utter shock on her face, she turned to Nicole to deliver the final report, just as she opened her mouth to began. The first line of defense opened up as one and shredded the first line of orks. Nicole and her aides covered their ears from the cacophony of gunfire. Barely heard above the vengeful fire of the imperial line, the orks responded with their own roar. The sound of the green beast filled the rest of their hearing with Waaagh. The ear bead cackled but she couldn't hear the words coming through. A breeze shock her from her shock, as a firm yet gentle hand gripped her shoulder. She looked into the eyes of Lord Void for the first time since the orks were spotted in system. Another scout stood behind the sights of the heavy bolter in their box. Five Scouts in totally had appeared in the box with her and she hadn't even known. Even now they showed such stealth. The Master of Recruits, was taking the report from The Shipmistress. " Planet side alpha sitrep, 14% casualty rate, all lines have reloaded and currently holding at Line Alpha. Vengeance runs in our veins." The voice that responded, was as direct and straightforward as ever. " Fleet receives, advise time of duration at Line Alpha." The Chapter Master confused her with that, she looked at the Scout Leader with confusion on her face. He smiled in response and replied in the mic," About ten minutes in total, Sir. We barley got here." "Did I hear that correctly, after a full week they just managed to get pushed back Alpha?" The Chief Librarian asked. " Full receive, Void how bares our Lady?" "I'm perfectly capable to look after myself thank you. I would like to ask you to remove this horrendous stench from my planet. The musk these alien filth bring is enough to make Vengeance herself shake us from her crust." A roar of approval from the planetary leaders was her answer. The click of the all bands radio snatched her attention. "Sons and daughters of Vengeance, we have received word that you have held the line and spit in the face of these pests. An estimated 10 million orks made planet fall, enough to take a sector on their own and you allowed them merely 10 kilometers. Two days was supposed to be the time it took to press you back to the the Alpha line. You have exceeded all expectations. Your bold defense has allowed the Emperor's chosen to severely cripple their fleet. 80% of their fleet has been destroyed. I tell you now the remaining ships are coming down to support the enemy numbers. It will get worse before it gets better, but the Exemplars come on their heels. Few of our numbers have fallen and Mother Vengeance has boiled the blood of all others. We are coming and we are not alone.


End file.
